1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, three-dimensional (3D) glasses and a control method thereof, and more particularly, a display apparatus capable of displaying a 3D image, 3D glasses for viewing the displayed 3D image, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus capable of displaying a 3D image, which allows a user to recognize a 3D effect based on binocular parallax, alternately displays a left-eye image for a user's left eye and a right-eye image for a user's right eye, and involves shutter glasses that operate in accordance with the alternate display. As the display apparatus displays the left-eye image and the right eye image in each frame, the shutter glasses selectively transmit or block images to and from a user's left and right eyes. For instance, the shutter glasses open a shutter corresponding to a user's left-eye when the display apparatus displays the left-eye image, and the shutter glasses open a shutter corresponding to a user's right-eye when the display apparatus displays the right-eye image, thereby allowing a user to recognize a 3D effect of a 3D image.
When such shutter glasses are employed in representing the 3D image, it is important to synchronize the left and right image frames displayed on the display apparatus with operations of the left and right shutters in the shutter glasses. Therefore, the display apparatus may include a control for the shutters of the shutter glasses, or the shutter glasses themselves may include a control for the shutters.
In order to properly establish synchronization, the display apparatus and the shutter glasses are first paired with each other. The display apparatus often serves as a main agent of a pairing process, and is thus burdened with a pairing operation. Therefore, there is a need of solving this problem.